Harry Potter and the Art of Alchemy
by hpfma1
Summary: Harry learned of Alchemy and magic at age eight after studying for a few years he is injured and apperate's while think only ofa safeplace to heal and lands in Amestris. when he is forced to Hogwarts he finds a dark secret, his families still alive.


**Disclaimer: If you think I own either of these two than you need to go to a mental institution. **

Harry Potter and the Art of Alchemy

HP- FMA cross over and wrong BWL.

_\\\\\\\\\_

Eight year old Harry Potter was smart for his age. He was brighter than most kids years his senior. The only problem was that he couldn't show how bright he truly was. For the one time that he did he was beaten by his uncle for trying to be smarter than his dimwitted cousin. So he kept anything he could do a secret. That was until one day towards the end of the school year when he wasn't really paying attention while they were taking a test and he accidently did better than Dudley did. When they got out of school Dudley ran home as fast as he could. Harry knew that he was in for a lot of pain so he slowly followed after his cousin. When he got home he slowly walked up the front steps and into the house to be met with an angry aunt.

"Boy go to the basement and organize everything and stack it neatly on the far right wall, how dare you cheat to get a better score than my Dudders." His Aunt Petunia hissed at him. "Just wait till Vernon get's home. Than you'll get your real punishment."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said head lowered and he threw his battered back pack into the cupboard under the stairs before he moved to the stairs to the basement. He stood at the top of the stairs looking down and gulped slightly. It was a well known fact by the Dursley's that Harry hated the basement. But luckily it was only used as a storage area and he never really had to go down there. "Well this is going to suck." Harry said to himself before he started to walk down the steps leaving the door open.

Just as he reached the bottom the light was turned off and the door was slammed and Harry heard Dudley laughing on the other side of the door while he frantically tried to find the light switch at the bottom of the stairs. Finally after what seemed forever he found the switch and the lights were turned on. Harry looked around the basement and saw how messy and cluttered everything was. So with a sigh he got to work and started cleaning the basement. He was working for a few hours when he found something with the name Lily Evans on it.

"Mum." Harry said quietly running his hands over the top of the trunk. He was just about to open it when he heard something large moving around the house towards the basement. He looked at the trunk again and quickly pushed it against the wall and put a box on top of it and one in front of it just as the door was thrown open. He looked up to see his uncle standing in the door way and something was pushed down the steps. When it hit the bottom he saw it was his mattress and he looked back up to see Vernon walking down the steps with his belt in his hands.

"So boy, you thought you could try and be better than my son by cheating." Vernon growled out as he walked towards Harry.

"I didn't mean to do better than Dudley sir." Harry said as he slowly back away from Vernon.

"Oh you didn't mean to cheat I suppose that's fine than." Vernon said sarcastically as he raised the belt over his head and brought it down on Harry the metal part cutting Harry's chest. Harry fell to the ground with a cry of pain and rolled to his stomach as his uncle brought the belt down again and again tearing at Harry's back and leaving deep cuts which would eventually scar like they always did. Finally after what seemed an eternity to Harry the belt stopped hitting him. "I hope you like your new room." He heard Vernon hissed and kicked him before Harry heard him going back upstairs.

Harry looked up the stairs at the door and after he was sure that no one was coming he pulled off his destroyed shirt. Then he sat on the floor with his legs crossed and concentrated on a trick he learn when he was six. Slowly the wounds on his back and chest were scabbed over. Not completely healed but the process was sped up. Harry looked down at his chest and saw that the scab went from his right shoulder and down diagonally across his chest crossing the only other scar on his chest which went from his left shoulder down diagonally making an X.

"Shit I hate this family." Harry muttered as he made his way back to where he hid his mum's trunk. He pulled it out and moved behind a large stack of boxes so that he was hidden from view. He took a deep breath and put his hands on the latches and slowly popped both of them and lifted the lid. On the inside of the lid was a large complicated looking design. The trunk was full of books neatly stacked inside of the trunk which was larger on the inside than on the outside. He grabbed on of the books on the top and read the title, _Alchemy for Beginners _by Nicolas Flamel. He flipped it open and started to read it. After reading for a few hours he made a design on the floor with a piece of chalk he found in the trunk he placed an old broken clock in it and put his hands together then touched the circle. When he did it flashed emerald green and fixed. He heard the door open and quickly threw the book into the trunk and almost screamed when the light was turned off. Instead he just took a deep breath and grabbed some candles he had sitting out because he knew this was going to happen. Then he reached around for the matches he had with the candles and couldn't find them so he started to panic and he wished for light and to his shock his hand started to glow softly. And so that night started Harry's fascination with Alchemy and magic. 'This is so great.' He thought to himself as he went and grabbed his mattress. "More practice tomorrow." Harry said to the room as he lit the candles and placed them away from all the boxes and laid down on the bed almost instantly falling asleep.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Over the next year ten year old Harry had enough of the beatings he got from his 'family' so one day when his uncle was trying to beat him Harry pulled his mum's trunk out and remember the thing called apperating and he disappeared from Privet Drive for good and started his life on the streets. He stole what he needed to when he needed to, which he thought was always as every chance he could he stole something. His trunk he found had two compartments and he had a lot of stolen clothes in it and almost five thousand dollars. Over the next year the now almost eleven year old Harry almost perfected the books in his mum's trunk which consisted of mostly Alchemy books and a few books on advanced magic. He was always really careful not to be caught doing it but sometimes he just forgot to check his surroundings. So one day when he was in the woods he was hiding in talking to an adder, a neat trick he found out a few weeks after he learnt about alchemy and magic, and drawing a transmutation circle he never realized that a crazy man was walking towards him with a machete and a crazed look in his eye. Just as he was going to put a rock into the circle he saw the man and jumped out of the way of the machete.

"What the hell." Harry cried out as the man swung at him again and Harry jumped out of the way again and fell. He got up and running on instinct's clapped his hands together slammed them on the ground making a shockwave run across the ground and Harry froze in shock at what he did and that's all the crazy man needed as he swung the machete and Harry moved to slow which resulted in his right arm from the elbow down being cut off.

As Harry was falling to the ground he waved his hand and the man went flying and got impaled by a thick broken limb on the tree behind him. Harry struggled to his feet and moved towards where he left his trunk and grabbed the machete on the way.

"S-_Massster I want to go with you._-S" Basil the adder hissed and Harry stuck his hand out to him and Basil quickly slid up his arm. Harry grabbed a hold of the trunk and wished to be some where safe to heal and with a loud pop he apperated away something he could only do when in danger. When he landed he was in a green field and he looked around to see to boys, the oldest one about his age before he passed out from blood lose.

_\\\\\\\_

Edward and Alphonse Elric were on there way to see their friend Winry Rockbell when all of the sudden a loud crack filled the air. Looking around they saw a boy with shoulder length black hair looking at them and they saw his bleeding arm just before he fainted. Ed and Al quickly ran over to the boy and saw his right arm from the elbow down was missing.

"We have to get him to Pinako. Grab his trunk Al." Ed said and quickly picked the boy up and started running as fast as he could.

"Brother wait up." Al called after him as he struggled to keep up with the trunk, while not as heavy as it should have been, was still quiet heavy. After a few minutes of running they finally saw the Rockbell home and Al dropped the trunk and ran ahead to get the door. He just threw the door open not bothering to knock.

"You know it's quiet rude to just charge into someone's home its not like you." The short woman known as Pinako said as she gazed up at Al with a questioning gaze. Which quickly left as Ed ran in with the injured boy. "Quickly take him in the back." Pinako said and Ed did just that with Pinako following him. He came back out a few seconds later and Al saw he was covered in blood and had a snake wrapped around his neck.

"Brother you have a snake around your neck." He exclaimed loudly.

"I know it was on that boy. I don't think it's dangerous." Ed said quietly as he went out side. He sat down on the porch and a few seconds later Al joined him.

_\\\\\\\_

Harry slowly woke up in an unfamiliar room and started to panic as he looked around. He saw his trunk and the machete he stole sitting in the corner and got up yanking wires out of his body as he went. He quickly made his way over to the trunk when he realized he only had boxers on. He quickly opened the side with clothes in it and pulled out a pair of pants and quickly pulled them on and refrained from putting a shirt on when he noticed the huge bandage on his right arm and he remembered what happened. He picked up the machete and decided he was going to go and get some answers. He was about to kick the door open when it was opened from the other side and five people were standing in the door way, an old lady, a woman who looked to be in her thirties and three kids about his age.

"Who the hell are you people and where the fuck am I?" Harry growled out

"What are you doing out of bed young man." The old woman said loudly.

"You answer mine and I'll answer yours." Harry said with a snarl.

"My name is Pinako Rockbell, you are currently in my home. This young woman is my granddaughter Winry. These are her friends Edward and Alphonse Elric they are the ones who found you injured in the middle of a field and this is their mother Trisha Elric. Now I have answered your question's young man and I would appreciate it you would watch your tone from now on." The old woman said glaring at Harry. "Now who are you and why are you out of bed."

"My name is Harry Potter and I was out of the bed because quiet honestly I feared for my life. I don't even know the bastard who cut my arm off I do hope I successfully ended his life before I left though. Anyways I digress, I'll be leaving now thanks for patching the old arm up." Harry said and went over to his trunk and lifted struggled to lift it up. "Fuck."

"Who are your parents, I don't know anyone with the name Potter who live around here." Trisha said.

"Oh my parents are dead thanks for asking, I was living in London by myself and that's how it will be remaining." Harry said with a fake smile.

"London, you're far from London. You're in Amestris." Pinako said softly.

"Amestris, the place Alchemy was created." Harry said softly though every one heard him.

"You study Alchemy." The short blonde hair boy said.

"Which one are you shorty." Harry asked and the boy started throwing a temper tantrum.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE COULD EASILY BE MISTAKEN AS A RAG DOLL." The boy hollered.

"I didn't say all that but I was talking to you." Harry said with a small smirk.

"My name is Edward." The blonde said calming down and Harry nodded.

"Well than yes Ed I do study Alchemy. Before that bastard that cut my arm off cut it off I did a transfiguration without a circle. Guess that will never happen again seeing as I don't have an arm." Harry said looking down at the bandage. "Let's see how bad the damage is." He said and started unwrapping it only to be hit with a wrench.

"Don't do that stupid. If you want an arm me and grandma can get you an automail for it." The blonde girl Winry said as Harry started rubbing his head.

"Did you have to hit me with a wrench to say that." Harry muttered as he bent down and grabbed the wrench. "I'm taking this now just to show you that you don't throw stuff at me."

"You can't take that it's mine." Winry said but Harry ignored her and put the wrench in his back pocket.

"So automail how much does it cost." Harry asked.

"Just so you know it is a very, very painful process." Pinako said and Harry shrugged.

"I'm used to pain." Harry said looking at her with a blank expression.

"We will talk price when we are done then." Pinako said and ushered everyone out of the room so she and Winry could get to work. A few hours later found Harry laying in a bed with a new metal arm to replace the missing one. He was talking quietly to Basil who had found his way into the room after Pinako and Winry were done working on him.

"S-_How are you feeling?_-S" Basil asked and Harry shrugged.

"Fine I guess. I need to get out of here as soon as I can though." Harry said

"Why do you need to get out of here if you have no where to go." Harry heard and looked at the door to see Trisha standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

"Because I don't want to be a burden on anyone." Harry answered as she walked forward.

"Nonsense you aren't a burden on anyone here." Trisha said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "How's the arm feeling?"

"Fine I guess." Harry answered with a shrug.

"Well when your done eating the kids are outside playing, your always welcome to join them." Trisha said as she got up and left the room. Harry slowly ate the food and when he was done he got up and went to his truck and pulled out a black hoody and pulled it on. After he pulled on his socks and shoes he made his way to the kitchen and Pinako took the tray and dishes from him and shooed him outside. So with nothing else to do he went out side and stood on the porch to see Ed, Al, and Winry kicking a ball back and forth.

"Why don't you go play with them." He heard and turned to see Trisha sitting in a chair watching the kids playing.

"I haven't played with other kids since I was six." Harry said unemotionally.

"How old are you now?" Trisha asked looking over at him.

"I turn eleven in ten day's." Harry said and Trisha nodded.

"Edward just turned ten in February. Alphonse is eight and Winry is nine. The boy's father left us when they were young, Winry's parents were killed in a war. But over all they have had a good child hood. I can tell that you didn't have a child hood back home. Maybe, just maybe, it was destiny that brought you here. Maybe this is meant to be a second chance for a child hood, if only you give it a shot." Trisha said and Harry looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Just try it please, for me."

"Okay I guess I can give it a go." Harry said with a shrug and stuck out his arm allowing Basil to slide off of his arm onto the banister right into the sun. "Be good Basil."

"S-_I alwaysss am._-S" Basil hissed out as Harry walked down the steps and started walking towards the other three kids.

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

**A/N Well what do ya think? My first fanfic and my first try at a cross over. Hope I do good enough.**


End file.
